


Shake Ya' Booty, Shake Ya' Booty

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Boyfriends, J2, Jared is a tease, Jared likes to shake that booty, Jensen is so aroused, Jensen really loves to get Jared off on his tongue, Kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming, bottom!Jared, he doesn't know how much it drives Jensen crazy, he's an assman, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared and Jensen are together--Jensen is a complete ass man, and Jared is a fucking tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Ya' Booty, Shake Ya' Booty

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely bottom!Sam/Jared enthusiast, Debra :D Enjoy, my sweet.

Jensen has been hoping that the director will call cut for hours now. He's been half hard in his jeans practically all day, and no matter how much he tries to will his erection down, it's not playing ball. He's too turned on by Jared's ridiculous displays, clearly performed with the intentions of getting laughs out of the crew, trying to brighten up everyone's day, when it's cold out, and they still have a lot of shit to get done. Jensen loves that about his boyfriend, that he'll act like a fool to make other people happy, but does he have to do it in  _this_ way? 

Jared is lying on his side on the set, booty popping out obscenely, stretching his worn jeans, practically making them seem like a second skin. Jared knows that Jensen is an ass man, and Jared's buns of steel never fail to give him a chubby, which is getting increasingly more difficult to disguise, with the way Jared rubs a hand over his round ass, squeezing through the fabric, face resembling someone that can't be more pleased with themselves. 

Jensen would like nothing more than to be those hands rubbing and groping that succulent bubble butt. He's almost on the verge of faking losing his voice, just so he can take Jared back to their trailer, and do things to  _that_ ass. 

In the beginning of their relationship, Jensen had been hesitant to express just how in to ass he was, thinking that Jared might not want him to put his mouth there--that he might think Jensen was gross for wanting to do that to him. Then alcohol reared its ugly head, and Jensen got handsy and mouthy, hoisting Jared's long legs back to his chest, situating his head between Jared's thighs and ravaged the younger man's hole, sucking, kissing, licking, biting the twitching ring--too drunk to realize just how much Jared had enjoyed the act. 

He found out a few weeks later, when Jared rode his face with extreme enthusiasm, thrusting his ass down to get Jensen's long tongue as far as it could go.

Jensen almost releases a deep, throaty groan just thinking about that. He really can't get enough of worshipping Jared's ass, leaving teeth marks, finger indentations, scrapes from his jeans as he ruts against it. Anything to do with Jared's ass, Jensen wants to do it. 

After what seems like an eternity, cut echoes through the set, and Jensen is marching over to Jared without a second thought, slapping that big butt with his right hand, and leaning down to whisper hotly in his Co-stars ear. 

"Tonight, you're gonna come on just my tongue," Jensen pauses, breathing in deep. "I need a taste, Jay. I don't think I can function without it. Please tell me you don't have stuff to do right now?"

Jared swallows, and then dashes off to their trailer, glancing over his shoulder to see if Jensen is following him. He is, zipping past Jared the second he gets with the program, narrowly avoiding a wire on the ground in his haste to make it somewhere a little more private. 

Once they're in the trailer, they share a quick, hungry kiss. Then Jensen is shoving Jared face first onto the couch, tearing Sam Winchester's jeans down, not yet ready to worry if they're not completely intact, as he pulls them off Jared's mile-long legs, nudging Jared's legs further apart. 

Jared went commando. 

"Fuck, Jared. Look at you, bare ass just waiting for it," Jensen mutters, awestruck as he spreads Jared's mounds of flesh apart, spotting the furled opening. He breathes in  _Jared_ through his nose, moaning at the musky scent, and wastes no time lapping his tongue over it, wet sounds produced from his mouth as he presses his face as far as it can get, loosening Jared's entrance, slick muscle gliding over the wrinkled skin, eagerly sucking on it, feasting as if it were a gourmet meal. 

"Oh. . .Oh. . ., fuck," Jared wails, biting a couch cushion as Jensen's tongue pushes passed the first ring,  and Jared can't help but flutter around it, spurred on by Jensen's deep sound of want, left hand cracking down hard on his ass, wayward tongue not stopping for a moment. 

Jared can tell that Jensen's mouth is going to be sore after this, but the man just doesn't seem to care, as he shifts between kitten licks, to heavy, reinforced plunges, then rolls of the tip against Jared's crack, all the while making the most dirty, disgusting, but ultimately hotter than sin--sounds with his mouth. 

"Jared. . . You taste so good. . . Can't tell you how much I needed this," Jensen states, returning to his task, exercising his tongue to its greatest potential, right hand travelling up Jared's flank, gently stroking the warm skin, a complete contrast to the ravenous attack on his hole.

"Guess it didn't help. . . Oh. . . When I was rubbing my ass?" 

"You know what that does to me," Jensen half-scolds, half-congratulates, thrusting his tongue into his boyfriends tight heat, not even caring that Jared isn't keeping it down. If someone comes in without knocking, he's not stopping even if his life depends on it. If they decide to watch, however, then he'll get angry because no one but Jensen gets to see Jared like this. 

Jared gasps, head dropping as he feels the familiar twitch around the head of his cock. He knows that it's not going to be long now. "I'm gonna come, Jen." 

Jensen ups his efforts even more, moaning and groaning around his meal, practically French-kissing Jared's opening now, arms diving through Jared's legs, around the front of his thighs, and settling on his boyfriends sides, gripping him tight as he advances forward again, buried between Jared's ass-cheeks, looking to all the world like the happiest guy in the fucking world. 

With one last throbbing probe to his hole, Jared moans Jensen's name as he comes on the couch, face-planting the couch as he tries to catch his breath, panting out wrung-out breaths, for Jensen has not let up yet.

"Don't you need. . . Oh, fuck. . . To come now, Jen?" Jared asks, thoroughly sated. 

Jensen pauses for one second to say, "I already did," before continuing to eat Jared's ass out like he'll find the answer to secure world peace in there. 

 

 

 


End file.
